Camp Just Got a Lot More Interesting
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: Who would've thought Camp could be just like highschool? Follow twenty teens as they face friendship problems, love problems, and having to clean up the pegasus shed. Involves the characters from my SUBMIT A DEMIGOD thing! R&R please. Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So here's the first chapter!**

**I don't own PJO or any of the characters I use... except for my character and Jared ^-^**

**REVIEW OR I'LL UNLEASH JIMMY, MY RABID PET MONKEY, ON YOU!**

**Zaira's POV**

**May 31, 2011**

**Tuesday**

**7:00 am**

I woke up to the sound of a conch horn. I sighed. Time to get up. Its funny. Being a daughter of Apollo, you might think I was a morning person. Well I wasn't. Most of my siblings- _well half siblings_- were. But not me, Aaron Taylor Song, or Natalie Alexis Chamberlain.

I turned in my bunk to where I was able to see my half-siblings. Most were already starting to wake up. I stretched and sat up. I got up and saw that Aaron was about to fall off his bunk.

"Check this out," I whispered to Eliana Jean-Isabel Bero and Ariana Elizabeth Cross. But we all call her Ria.

I walked over to Aaron's bed. Some of my siblings looked confused. All I did was motion for them to be quiet. Once I reached his bed, I leaned into his ear.

"AARON WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear.

His eyes shot open and he fell right out of his bed. The rest of the cabin couldn't contain their laughter so they burst out laughing.

When Aaron got up, he pointed a finger at me, "Not cool, Zaira."

"What did _I_ do?" I asked dramatically, pressing my right hand to my heart.

"Too bad Megan wasn't here to see that." Michael Yew said. Then started to make kissing sounds.

"Shut up!" Aaron clobbered him with a pillow. His face was burning red from the mention of his crush.

"Time for breakfast." Michael announced. He was head of our cabin.

Whoa, almost forgot to introduce everyone. I'm Zaira Elana Perez. I'm fourteen and I have dark brown hair that almost reaches my mid back. I also have dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. When I first got to camp, people thought I would be a daughter of Hades or Nyx because I appear goth at times. Which is partly true. I do like that type of music and style, but that doesn't mean I'm FULLY goth. Just a tad bit.

My siblings were Aaron, Natalie, Ria, Michael, Eliana, and a lot more but there's way too many to remember.

Aaron was fourteen and had long-ish short-ish ash blonde hair. He also has deep blue eyes and tanned skin. If I were to choose one of my guy siblings to hang out with, it would be him. Natalie was fifteen and had light brown hair and green eyes. You do not want to get on her bad side. Or way to into her good side. She's my least favorite sister because she's manipulative and doesn't care if what she does is good or bad. But she's also a good fighter, so the rest of my siblings and I can't get rid of her. Ria was fourteen and had shoulder length blonde hair and sparkly bright blue eyes. Call her girly and she'll chop your head off with her bow "Avenger". Eliana was fourteen, had a heart shaped face, blue eyes, long blonde hair, some freckles and tanned skin. What's special about her is that she never misses her target. Whether its practice, or real life. Get her extremely mad and you might find Krino, her dagger, in your leg.

**Vinny's POV**

Stupid conch horn. I sat up, still groggy from sleeping. Once again, I didn't get much sleep. Pretty much no one ever did here in the Ares cabin. All because of Ryan Harrington. So far I was the only one up in the cabin.

I was slipping on my shirt when I was a bit startled by yet another snore coming from Ryan. It woke up a few of my siblings.

"Ugh make it stop!" Paige Nicole Davis whined, collapsing back into bed. Paige has mocha colored skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder length dark brown hair with a red streak in it.

"Oh I will," I said and strode up to Ryan. I stood right above his snoring body. I raised my hand and brought it down fast and hard. He woke up and clutched his right cheek.

"What the Hades was that for, dude?" he asked.

"For snoring all nigh long and ruining my sleep. AGAIN!" I retorted. "And because I don't like you."

"You really wanna mess with me, Vinny?" he questioned, standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"I just did." I said and lunged towards him.

This happened almost everyday. Always fighting with him, but hey. He messes up my sleep; I mess with him. I didn't really like fighting with him, I just wanted to sleep in peace.

"Guys break it up!" Liam stepped in between us. "Now, let's all get to breakfast."

Sometimes Liam got on my nerves. I don't understand how he could be a son of Ares if he usually tries to break up fights. But then again people don't see how I could be a son of Ares. I'm fourteen and unlike my half siblings, I'm actually pretty good looking. Well except for Paige. She's pretty too. Anyway, back to me. I have dark brown hair that I styled to look emo, but I'm not emo. I also have brown eyes that the ladies find "cute" and make me look innocent. Well I'm not.. most of the time. Around camp I'm known as the flirt and like to seduce girls. And it always works.. well, except for one person. It doesn't work on Darcy, the mysterious daughter of Hades.

**Darcy's POV**

Instead of waking up to the sound of the conch horn, my cabin and I woke up to the sound of one of our favorite bands. _Linkin Park_. This time, the song was "Numb".

I groggily sat up. The rest of my siblings were waking up too.

My brothers were Nico di Angelo, Jared Vincent Knight, and David Steven Tomms. Nico was fourteen, had black shaggy hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He's had a rough past- most demigods have- and doesn't like to talk about it. We learned from Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, that he had lost his sister, Bianca di Angelo, four years ago when she went on a quest to save Artemis.

Jared was fourteen and, just like most of us Hades kids, has black hair and pale skin. But his is super straight and is about half an inch from reaching his shoulders. He fixes his hair so that it covers his left eye. Unlike the rest of us, he has light blue eyes. He's pretty peaceful most of the times but if any of us, his siblings, or secret crush Zaira Elana Perez from the Apollo cabin, were threatened, he would stand up for us.

David was thirteen and had black hair Justin Bieber style, chocolate brown eyes, pale, and has a white scar on his cheek. In the cabin, he was closest with Nico since he brought him to camp. Out of all of us, he's the most likable. And just like my other two brothers, was one of the most crushed on guy at camp. People think emos and goths are hot.

My sisters were Hope Harrington Mitchell and Mara Hensolo. Hope was fifteen, had peach colored skin, shoulder length hair as dark as midnight, dark brown eyes, and always had a different color streak in her hair. This week, it was midnight blue.

Mara was fifteen and had black hair with gold highlights and black eyes. Around people she's shy and quiet; but around her friends and siblings, she's really fun and outgoing.

As for me, I'm Darcy Ann Avesti. I'm thirteen and have orange hair with natural blonde and black highlights. I have blue eyes that have a gold outlining along the pupils. Unlike Mara, I'm totally crazy and fun. Some people, aka those who don't really know me, think I'm bi-polar or whatever, but those who do know me know that I just want to have fun.

"Let's get to breakfast." Nico said. I went into my closet and put on a black skirt, fishnets, black boots, a dark purple V-neck shirt and a cute leather jacket. Then applied my make-up.

**Erik's POV**

"WAKE UP!" my half brothers Travis and Connor Stoll yelled. Everyone in the cabin got up. Not wanting a repeat of yesterday. When we didn't want to wake up, Connor and Travis dumped suspicious liquid on everyone. I have no idea what was in it, just that it was sticky and orange.

My siblings were Travis and Connor Stoll, Madison Shay Pierce, Eione Desipia Parkston, and a bunch more.

Madison was fifteen and had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes that looked green in the middle. Just like the rest of us Hermes kids, she was great at stealing and lying. It helped her a bit more because her mom's a cop so she was bailed out of a lot of things.

Eione was fifteen, black shoulder length hair that spikes out in different directions at the bottom. The one thing that was different about from from the rest of us Hermes kids was that she was pale. Not unhealthy, but regular healthy pale. And she has amazing ninja assassin skills.

Now me. I'm Erik Joshua Evans. I'm fourteen and have hazel cropped hair and brown eyes. I've been at camp since I was ten because of some "issues" with my mom.

**Arlin's POV**

"Time to get up, guys." Percy said.

"Okay." I said. My name is Blanca Arlin Moreno, but I prefer to be called Arlin. I'm fourteen and have light brown hair that's at least three inches past my shoulders, light brown eyes, and light skin. My personality is a mix of girly, tomboy, and goth. Just like my friend Zaira from the Apollo cabin.

My siblings are Percy Jackson, Tyson the Cyclops, Angelina Grace Charlotte, and Aubrey Rose Swenson.

Angelina has pure black hair that's in ringlets and hazel eyes. Her eyes are usually blank. They don't show a single trace of emotion unless you hit a sensitive spot for her. Like if you ever talk about her mom. All that she knows is that her mom dropped her here at camp when she was four and she never heard from her ever again.

"Let's go eat!" Tyson said excitedly, and we left the cabin.

**Mitzi's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the Apollo kids singing while walking to the dining pavilion. I groaned. Why do they have to be early risers?

"Because their children of Apollo. God of the sun." my half brother Zachary "Zac" Alexander Pride said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked frantically.

"You didn't think it; you said it out loud." answered my half sister Aash Isabella Kigman.

"Oh." I said dumly.

"Well no point in trying to go back to sleep. Let's get breakfast." said my other brother Hunter Williams Gareheart.

Now, being a daughter of Aphrodite, you might think I'm a spoiled brat. Well I'm not. I didn't grow up with all that luxery like you might think. I grew up in a middle class family with my dad, step mom, step brother, and step sister. I ALWAYS had to take care of them when "mom" and dad were working. I swear, Diana, my step mom, was out to get me. Well, she got what she wanted when I was sent to camp. My dad said it was for my safety. But I was okay with leaving. I obviously wasn't wanted by Diana, James (my step brother), and Ashley (my step sister). The only person who DID miss me was my dad.

You might be thinking, "What about your friends? They would miss you!". Well, I don't have to worry about that. Turns at their demigods too. They came with me. Zaira Elana Perez, daughter of Apollo; Yazmin Ramirez, daughter of Athena; and Blanca "Arlin" Moreno, daughter of Poseidon.

Whoa. Almost forgot to tell you about myself. I guess I get some idioticness from my mom. DON'T HURT ME, MOM! My name is Mitzi Zaragoza. I'm fourteen and have super curly dark brown hair with straightened side bangs, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. Just because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. I'm really good at using a bow and arrows. Not as good as the Apollo cabin or the Hunters of Artemis, but pretty close.

My brother Zac is fifteen, has wavy, shaggy black hair, tanned skin, and piercing blue eyes. He's a bit cocky but underneath, he's really sweet. Especially around a certain daughter of Poseidon.

Hunter is fourteen and has sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Just like me, his special power is charmspeak. But he's also a perfectionist.

Aash is fifteen and has long red hair and hazel eyes. Unlike Aphrodite's kids, her skin is pretty pale. She LOVES wearing rings. Almost as much as I love Justin Bieber!

…

…

…

**So this chapter was just introducing some of the characters. So will the next one. And the one after that starts the REAL story :)**

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME!: What's your favorite fruit? Mine is a strawmango. I can't choose between a strawberry or a mango, so I combined it! SEE? I'm a smart cookie. ^-^**

**So later ;)**

**I'm tired of being what you**

**Want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless, lost**

**Under the surface**

**-Numb – Linkin Park**

**PS, koalas will take over the world if you don't review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! BANA- Wait, why am I saying a fruit I don't even like? Meh.**

**So here's the next chapter. Feel free to skip my random babbling to read. **

**Doo doo doo. Doo doo doo. Doo doo doo!**

**Storm's POV**

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Cora Anna Tait yelled. My eyes shot open.

"Cora, you know I hate it when you do that." I glared at her playfully, not wanting to hurt my favorite sisters feelings.

"Which is why I'm gonna keep doing that." she smiled. I rolled my eyes and got up.

My name is Storm Ranger. My siblings are Thalia Grace (she's a hunter of Artemis), Jason Grace, Cora Anna Tait, Callie Rose Nickson, William "Billy" Jeffery Carter, Selena Arixo Flyers, Miranda Jahzara Demming, and Hadeel. My siblings were okay.. except for Billy. He's completely arrogant and it gets annoying.

I'm fifteen and have platinum blonde hair, fair skin, and electric blue eyes. I used to be the kind of guy who would joke around, but ever since my mom died when I was eight, I've changed. I'm pretty harsh towards people. Unless they're really close to me. Like Cora. I felt a wet spot near my pillow, and realized they were tears. Around people, I wouldn't show my emotions, but in private, I could let it all out. Like when everyone's asleep. I'm considered the cabin leader. Mainly because I have Zeus's blessing.

Cora is fourteen and has long black hair with silver highlights. Just like the rest of our cabin, she has electric blue eyes, which she outlines with black eyeliner. Even though she's only fourteen, she can unleash a really powerful storm with a snap of her fingers.

Callie's fourteen and has dark brown hair that reaches her mid back and ocean blue eyes. Above her left eye is a scar shaped like a crescent moon. Unlike the rest of the kids at camp, she LOVES the lava wall.

Billy's fifteen and has messy brown hair. He's the oldest in the cabin and should be the cabin counselor, but Chiron appointed me counselor because he thinks Billy's irresponsible. Which is pretty much true.

Selena's fifteen and has long straight black hair and icy blue eyes. If you look close enough, you'll see white flecks in them, too. The one thing that separates her from the rest of us is that she has tanned skin.

Miranda is fourteen. She used to have dark brown hair before she dyed it bright red with black streaks. She also has electric blue eyes.

Hadeel is thirteen. No one, not even her, knows her middle or last name. She has curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"C'mon. A good looking guy's gotta eat." Billy said.

I sighed and we went to the dining pavilion.

**Yazmin's POV**

"Wake up, guys," my half-sister, Annabeth Chase, said. I ignored her and sank deeper into my pillow.

I didn't hear any noise so I knew everyone else didn't want to wake up either.

"AHH! SPIDER!" Annabeth cried out in fear. Everyone in the cabin shot out of bed and clutched their pillows, screaming. Everyone in the Athena cabin was deathly afraid of spiders.

"Wait.. there aren't any spiders!" Megan Taylor Madison huffed.

"I know. I was just trying to get you guys up. We have to go to breakfast. And quick before the Ares cabin gets there. Some of them eat like pigs." Annabeth shuddered.

Oops. Almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yazmin Ramirez and I'm fourteen. Unlike my siblings, I have dark brown hair, just like my mom, Athena. Some other kids in the cabin got that feature, too. But I do have gray eyes like my siblings.

I have a lot of siblings but I don't talk to them much. The only ones I speak to the most are Annabeth and Megan. Megan's thirteen but almost fourteen in about two months. She has dark chestnut brown hair with side bangs and gray eyes. She also has freckles and is tanned.

"C'mon I'm starving!" my younger brother, Henry, shouted. At that, we left for breakfast.

**Callia's POV**

"Rise and shine!" I woke up to the sound of my half sister, Katie's, voice. I opened my eyes and saw that the tulips on my night stand were looking a little gloomy. I waved my hand over them and the sprung to life. I smiled. Being a daughter of Demeter rocks.

My name is Callia Gretel Hallas and I'm fifteen. Straight, thick medium brown hair with side-bangs, olive skin, and light hazel eyes. I have a scar on my cheek and my right hand from protecting myself against Stymphalian birds.

I don't have that many siblings. And the ones I do, I don't talk to much. Except for Jessica Clara Paige. She's fourteen and has long dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She's short, but don't underestimate her.

"If you want to eat the delicious strawberries we picked yesterday, you might want to hurry up!" Katie said. Everyone immediately got dressed. We LOVED the strawberries. It was even better knowing that we're the ones who grew them.

**Josh's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my half sister Taylor Reese banging a hammer on some metal.

"Time for breakfast! We'll need the energy. We're repairing the Apollo cabin's chariot." my half brother Carter Samuel Auto said.

"Again?" Jared Chris Carden asked, frustrated. Weird.. we have the same last name.

I got out of my rotating bunk bed and got dressed. Normally people would think that the inside of the Hephaestus cabin is boring. Well, they're WAY OFF. We pretty much pimped the place up. We have two floors (one is underground so the other cabins don't know), surround sound, personal mini flat screens (36 inches) installed to either the bottom of a rotating top bunk (so the person on the lower bunk could watch) or the ceiling (so that the person on the top bunk could watch). Basically, our cabin was the coolest. During inspection, we make sure to press the "Boring Room" button so that our cabin would look boring. Then, when it was over, we would press the "Awesome Room" button.

My siblings were Taylor, Carter, Jared, and Ethan Jonathon Ash. Taylor was fifteen and had elbow length dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. She has a country type style.

Carter is fourteen and has short, curly brown hair. And he has pale skin and brown eyes. His last name says something about him. He definitely loves cars.

Jared is fourteen and has short, straight brown hair and blue eyes. He's the best at making things out of metal scrap at camp. But not as good as Beckendorf was.

Ethan was fourteen, had shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, and a goofy smile. Just like the rest of us, he can control fire. It comes in handy when we need to melt metal when working in the forges.

**Michael's POV**

I woke up to the familiar smell of grapes. _Mmm.. grapes.. _I'm Michael David Fadea and I'm fourteen. I have straight black hair and dark blue eyes with white flecks in them. I sat up and scratched the back of my neck, admiring the scent of grapes.

Now, you might think I have a grape obsession. I don't. I'm a son of Dionysus, god of wine. And wine comes from grapes. Duh.

I looked around and saw my brother Austin Ryan West sleeping. He looked either drunk or dead. I'm going with dead. Even though he occasionally drinks wine (dad's fault), he doesn't get drunk.

I reached under my bed and got out my long, skinny stick. I walked over to Austin and started poking him.

"Get up, dude. You look drunk." I teased.

He sat up. "Haha very funny." he said sarcastically. Austin was fifteen, had spiked black hair, and bright purple eyes, just like dad. Only difference is that Austin's sparkled with insanity.

Jesse Nickolas Nelson woke up and reached for him grape flavored gum. He actually DOES have a grape obsession. If he doesn't get his daily fill of anything related to grapes, he'll got freaky ninja on you. He's fourteen, has messy brown hair, and dark purple/blue eyes. He's short, but don't think he's not tough.

Dylan Lauren -insert laugh here- Henry is fifteen, has dark brown hair that seems darker towards the bottom, and icy blue eyes. He doesn't like people to know his middle name because its embarrassing. He also has abandonment issues, but can be really fun.

Shay Madison Moyer is fourteen, has curly light brown hair with natural blonde highlights, and green eyes with orange flecks. She has the best power in the cabin. She can make people go into madness when she wants to. Its funny watching it happen, but horrible if you're experiencing it.

Danielle "Dani" Elizabeth Novak is thirteen, has black hair that looks purple in the sun, blue eyes that flash purple, and pale skin. She was raised at camp so she's a bit naïve.

Benjamin "Ben" Aaron Roberts is fourteen, tanned, has curly dark brown hair, and has purple eyes. We all like to call him BAR because of his initials. Weirdly, he hates alcohol. Its weird because 1, our father is Dionysus, god of wine; 2, because his mom works at a bar; and 3, because he HELPED in the bar and made a killer cocktail when he was only five!

Jakob Issac Kim-Lee is fourteen, has light brown hair, and purple eyes. He's kinda emo and a skater. He's known his whole life that he was a demi-god, but didn't come to camp until he was thirteen. He's also really great friends with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle.

…

…

…

**So that's everyone! Next chapter starts the real story :)**

**Random question time!.. well kinda!: Finish the line!**

**I know I won't be the first one giving you all this attention. Baby listen, I just need _.**

**FIRST ONE WHO GUESSES IT, THE SONG TITLE, AND THE ARTIST GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY ZEUS! When I checked my reviews around 6:30 pm, yesterday, I had around 4. When I checked this morning, I had 21! NEW RECORD! My record for reviews in one day WAS fifteen, now its 21! YESSS!**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to kitresskat! She guessed the title and singer of the song. Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber. BUT, this chapter is ALSO dedicated to J.C Kali for finishing the line from the song!**

**starglow13: Thanks! Good to know I got Aaron's personality right! :D**

**J.C Kali: Hey my friend is from the Philippines! And thanks! So far, I got a few characters personalities right! YIPPEE!... wow.. that made me sound like a little kid! **

**BeautifullySickenedFromMyCore: I know! I saw a picture of an emo guy and he's incredibly HOT! And I actually do wake up to those bands. I put alarms on my iPod and choose different playlists so he song will play. Like Linkin Park, Evanescence, 30 Seconds to Mars, Asking Alexandria, Breaking Benjamin, Paramore, or Bullet For My Valentine! And I know! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW ALBUM! EVANESCENCE ROCKS! My favorite songs are Sweet Sacrifice, Whisper, Call Me When You're Sober, Everybody's Fool, and Bring Me to Life.**

**DestinedForGreatness: Hey my ex said that to me too! When I told him I liked Justin Bieber, he said that his respect for me dropped! LOL, but that was before we started dating :P**

**silvershark94: O.O UGH! I'M SO STUPID!**

**Skywriter5: SERIOUSLY? I FORGOT TO DO 2 PEOPLE? **facepalm** I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!**

**So anyway, ENJOY! I don't own PJO, or any of the characters I use except for mine and Jared Vincent Knight :)**

**OH AND I'M CO-WRITING THIS WITH MY FRIEND MITZI. **

**Mitzi's POV**

_Hurry up, legs! I'm almost late for Ancient Greek! If I'm late, Chiron will make me clean the pegasus stables! GROSS!_

When I reached the cabin that held Ancient Greek class, I saw another boy with platinum blonde hair slip into class. I opened the door and took my seat next to Michael David Fadea, a son of Dionysus. Hopefully I'll be let off the hook for being late.

"Miss Zaragoza and Mr. Ranger," Chiron said. I raised my head. _Here it comes..._ "Can you two translate this sentence?"

I looked at the sentence on the board. Storm (I think that was his name) and I began reading aloud.

"Meet me during free period for your punishment." we translated.

I groaned and let my head fall onto my desk.

_Great._

**Josh's POV**

"Okay pair up!" Jason, one of the main camp counselors, said. "We have limited bows and arrows today."

Okay Josh. You can do this. She's just a girl, right?

I glanced at Callia Gretel Hallas, one of Demeter's daughters, who was talking to a girl. I think her name was Arlin. Callia tossed her hair over her shoulder and laughed at something Arlin said.

Okay, she's not just a girl.. Just a really cute one.. no biggie right? -twitches-

"Okay I'm going." I told Jared Vincent Knight, son of Hades.

"Good luck. You'll need it." he said.

I nervously walked up to Callia.

"Hey Josh." she smiled.

My stomach churned. "H-hey Callia." I said nervously. "So do you wanna pair up?"

"Um actually I'm already paired up with Arlin." she said.

My shoulders slumped, "Oh okay. That's cool." I said and walked back to Jared.

"Struck out?" he guessed.

"Big time." I said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I didn't strike out with Zaira!" Jared exclaimed.

"How does that make me feel better?" I snapped. "And you didn't strike out?"

His smile faded. "Well actually I did. She was already paired up with your brother, Carter." he sighed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure she'll love having him help her with her bow and arrow." I teased.

Jared glared at me and the next thing I knew, I was being carried away by skeleton soldiers.

"HEY! NOT COOL, JARED!" I yelled.

**Angelina's POV**

"Listen up, brats." said Mr. D aka Dionysus. "The gods are having a meeting on Olympus and blah blah blah so I'm gonna go. Just keep working on your pathetic art projects." he said. Everyone watched as he left the room.

"What are you doing for you project?" asked Paige, a daughter of Ares.

"I'm painting a seashell." I answered. I was about to paint an edge on it when I heard a SPLAT sound.

"What the Hades was that for?" asked Henry, a son of Athena.

"Payback for dropping your orange juice on me this morning. People thought that I wet myself!" Vinny said.

"It was an accident!" Henry tried.

"Well you know I have to look good for the ladies." Vinny said. He turned to the nearest girl, Arlin, and winked at her. She blushed and turned away.

"Well then lets find out how good you look with paint on your face!" Henry took his yellow paint and splashed it on Vinny's face.

"You're dead, pin head!" Vinny yelled "Since you like playing with paint, you should have some yourself!"

Before Vinny could douse Henry in paint, I stepped in.

"Guys calm down its just-" before I could finish what I was saying, SPLAT. I was hit with paint. "My hair!" I squealed.

"Sorry, Angelina." squeaked Henry.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the nearest paint can and dumped it all over Henry.

Clarisse stood on Mr. D's desk and yelled- "PAINT WAR!"

Immediately, everyone was throwing paint everywhere. There wasn't a spot in the whole room that wasn't covered in paint. Everyone was either screaming, laughing, or both.

Suddenly, Mr. D came into the room. "Forgot my coke." he said. Then saw what was going on. "What the Hades are you brats doing?"

SPLAT!

Everyone turned to Yazmin, a daughter of Athena. "Oops.. sorry Mr. D." she apologized.

Mr. D wiped the purple paint from his forehead. He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Yazmin was replaced by a can of coke. The coke was shaking.

"He turned Yazmin into a can of coke!" Arlin whispered to me. The coke continued to shake. I guess that instead of talking, it shakes.

Mr. D still looked mad, but managed to speak. His voice was stern but firm. "Now, who started the paint throwing?"

Everyone pointed to Henry and Vinny.

"You're not gonna turn us into coke are you?" Vinny asked, slightly worried.

"No, at least not today." Mr. D said. "Instead, you two will clean the classroom during free period." he explained. Then turned to the rest of the class. "Everyone else... extra homework."

Everyone groaned. "Thanks a lot." I said to my siblings. The just glared at me.

What did _I_ do?

**Zaira's POV**

Finally! Free period couldn't have gotten here sooner. It was TORTURE having a canoe race with the Poseidon cabin. Hello? They can control water! What can the Apollo cabin do? Heat things up, sing, dance, act, play instruments, heal, and some other stuff. NO WATER RELATED TALENTS!

"Whoa what happened to you?" I asked Darcy.

"NEVER, call a child of Athena stupid. Things will go bad." she said, trying to fix her messy hair.

"Been there, done that, don't wanna go back." I shuddered.

"You really wanna go there, wine boy?" a voice yelled.

I turned and saw Jakob, son of Dionysus, and Erik, son of Hermes, arguing _again. _They're pretty much sworn enemies ever since Erik stole Jakob's Hannah Montana boxers and paraded around camp with them on his head shouting, "I'M JAKOB AND I _LOVE_ HANNAH MONTANA! NOBODY'S PEFECT, I GOTTA WORK IT!"

It was hilarious to see that happen, but it wasn't too funny to watch Jakob and Erik _literally_ try to kill each other.

"Any day, Blondie!" Jakob countered.

"My hair isn't blonde, its hazel!" Erik yelled and attacked Jakob with his sword, Travel.

Jakob quickly took off his neon green rubber band and it turned into his battle axe. He was about to jab at Erik with it when instead, he raised vines from the ground and made them go after Erik. Erik, being a son of Hermes; fastest god alive, ran away from it and chopped it all up with his sword.

"What's going on?" Carter, son of Hephaestus, asked as he and Michael came over to Darcy and I.

"We don't know." Darcy said. "All we know is that Erik and Jakob are at it again."

"Shocker." Carter said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting real sick of it." Michael said.

Erik was just about to lung at Jakob again when two voices stopped them.

"Mr. Evans and Mr. Kim-Lee, what is the meaning of this?" Chiron asked, trotting over to the fighting boys.

Both guys started speaking simultaneously and it was impossible to understand what they were saying.

"SHUT UP!" Mr. D said. "Now, Jakob, normally I would be okay with you killing Hermes's son, but since I'm supposed to 'set an example', I'm gonna have to ground you."

"And as punishment, you two will be helping out in the infirmary for a whole week. Miss Perez will supervise you two."

My eyes widened. "Whoa whoa wait. Why should I? This is pretty much punishing me too!" I said.

Mr. D's eyes flared up and all I saw were purple flames were his eyes should be. "JUST DO IT!" he snapped.

I jumped a bit. Mr. D did kinda freak me out. He scared almost everyone here at camp. Even his own kids.

"Fine." I huffed. I turned away and went to my friends.

"Good luck handling them." Callia said.

"I'll need it." I said. "Those two can't be in the same room for five minutes without getting into a fight over something stupid!"

"Well Dionysus's sons get stupidity from him." Jared, son of Hades, said. Then noticed Michael glaring at him. "No offense."

"If you can find away to make them stop fighting, I'll pay you forty drachmas." Cora Anna Tait, daughter of Zeus, said.

"Oh really? Hm... and if I fail, I owe you forty drachmas." I agreed.

"Deal." and we shook on it.

"Good luck trying to win that bet," Aaron said as we went to join our siblings at our cabin.

"Hey, I was able to defeat that Laistrygonian when I was thirteen." I reminded him.

"Only because Yazmin was there and she already knew how to fight." he countered.

"I hate it when you're right." I said.

"I'm always right." he smiled. I whacked him upside the head.

…

…

…

**How was that? Good? Bad? REVIEW TO LET ME AND MITZI KNOW!**

**I have another challenge here! First one to guess where this line came from correctly gets a preview of the next chapter! AND the chapter dedicated to them! Here it is.**

"**Dude, get your butt outta my face!"  
><strong>

"**Can't move. Deal with it!"**

**AND, I have another song challenge. I'm gonna be doing those now. Here are the lyrics.**

**It took a moment and I could not be found. Again, and again, and again, I see your face in everything. **

**REVIEW OR I'LL KIDNAP YOU AND PUT YOU IN THE RAPE DUNGEON WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER!**

**GOOD LUCK! ;)**

**Just wanna say I miss you  
>I caught it when I kissed you and I've<br>Been through all the stages  
>I'm feeling sick, girl you're so contagious<br>-Contagious - Boys Like Girls**

**-Zaira & Mitzi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yessss! 36 reviews! **

**You know what time it is?... Well do you?... ITS TELETUBBY TIME! **

**Mitzi: You know what's fun? Mexican Jump Ropes! :D**

**Zaira: You sicken me. Kevin gave me a Dick in a Box for my birthday, and you didn't do anything! What kind of a bff are you? .**

**Mitzi:... a sick one?**

**Sadly, no one guessed where I got that quote I put up :( So no one got a preview of this chappy. **

**Congrats girlwhoplayswithfire!The song was Echelon by 30 Seconds to Mars! This chapter is dedicated to you. AND partially dedicated to starglow13 and DaughterOfPoseidon313 for guessing the artist. **

**AND, the quote was from Teen Titans. Who remembers that cartoon?**

**kitresskat: Thanks! :) Mitzi & I will try to update quickly. Its a bit easier too because we both live close to each other. **

**girlwhoplayswithfire: you read The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, don't you? (Your profile picture). I LOVE that series. You know that people are planning to make a movie out of Eighth Grade Bites? If its true than filming starts this fall! OH and BLG FTW! Have you heard of the band Amely? They're type of music is kinda like Boys Like Girls. **

**J.C Kali: I had the same reaction when my brother told me about the rape dungeon O.o AND HE'S 9 FOR ZEUS'S SAKE!**

**BeautifullySickenedFromMyCore: IKR? I wish Nico was real... sigh :( And okay! I'll check it out. My ex boyfriend was emo :P And yes I have! That song is AMAZING! I hope their songs for the new album are just as good! Or better! :D Anyway, I found a picture of how Jared Vincent Knight should look like. Go to Google Images and search up emo boys. He's the one with black hair covering his left eye. His eyes are blue and he has 2 lip piercings. **

**Zaira's POV**

"This is so boring," I said, laying my head down on a desk.

"Why should we have to take care of people in the infirmary? There's no patients!" Erik shouted into the empty room.

"I'd rather listen to Megan babble on about Greek history." Jakob said.

Suddenly, I got an idea. A lot of people are either punished for something they did or are extremely bored. I whipped out my phone and texted a few people. I know what you're thinking. 'Wait! Demigods aren't allowed to have phones! Isn't that like saying, 'Hey monster! Come eat my guts!'?'

Well we can have phones as long as we don't use them that much.

From: Zaira

To: Mitzi, Yazmin, Vinny, Arlin, Josh, Callia, Michael, and more

Let's ditch our punishments or whatever!

I got a few replies almost immediately.

From: Angelina

To: Zaira

I'm in. But won't we get caught?

From: Zaira 

To: Angelina:

Maybe. But come on! Live a little!

From: Vinny

To: Zaira

Anything to get away from Henry. Dude won't stop talking about architecture. -Shudders- anyway, see ya ;D

From: Zaira

To: Vinny

Wow that's gotta be torture. And you know your flirting and seducing doesn't work on me

From: Vinny

To: Zaira

Not yet ;)

From: Mitzi

To: Zaira

I'm in! So is Storm. Can his sister come? And my brother?

From: Zaira

To: Mitzi

Cora and Zac? Yeah why not?

From: Josh

To: Zaira

Yeah! Will Callia be there? Uh not that I care .

From: Zaira

To: Josh

Sure you don't ;) and yeah she is. Carter can come too. 

From: Jared

To: Zaira

I'll be there. So will Darcy. See ya ;)

From: Callia

To: Zaira 

On my way! :D

From: Aaron

To: Zaira

Tsk tsk. Bad little sister. Skipping punishment? You should be ashamed. Jk I'll be there.

From: Yazmin

To: Zaira

Cool I'll be there. So will Megan. 

In total, there were nineteen of us. Me, Aaron, Mitzi, Zac, Yazmin, Megan, Arlin, Angelina, Darcy, Jared, Cora, Storm, Vinny, Callia, Josh, Carter, Jakob, Michael, and Erik.

After we ditched our jobs/punishments, we met up at Zeus's fist with Catalina, daughter of Hecate.

"Alright Cat, you know what to do?" Carter asked.

"Yup. I got the potion right here." Cat said, holding up a pitcher of a green liquid. "It should make doubles of you guys. Those doubles will go to your jobs and you won't get caught. Simple."

Darcy raised her hand, as if she was in school. Cat nodded at her. "Does it taste gross?"

"No.. okay yes it does." Cat said. "But the taste only lasts about twenty seconds. No biggie."

Cat pulled out some cups and we each took one. She poured the green liquid into our cups one by one.

"Ready?" Storm asked, looking at his cup in disgust.

"No." Vinny said, looking equally revolted.

"We have to do this." Michael said. He turned to Jakob. "Just pretend its grape juice or wine or something."

"I can do this.." Jakob said.

"Alright. On three," Darcy said. "One, two, three!"

We all drank up our disgusting green liquid. As soon as I was done, I started coughing.

"That tastes like hellhound poo!" I exclaimed.

"Mixed with Stymphalian pee," Jared added.

"With a bit of Laistrygonian spit!" Callia concluded.

I felt a weird feeling wash over me. Then I saw another me standing next to me. I looked around and saw that everyone had doubles.

"Okay. We're gonna go somewhere and you guys are going to cover for us." Josh said.

"Fine.. for ten drachmas." Aaron #2 said.

"What?" we exclaimed.

"Wow, Aaron. He's just like you." Megan teased.

Aaron opened his mouth to respond, but closed it instead. We each took out our wallets, purses, or whatever and gave our doubles ten drachmas.

"How long will this potion last?" Darcy asked.

"At least three hours. Its five thirty two so the potion will wear off at eight thirty. Good luck." Cat replied, then left.

"Well where should we go?" I asked.

"I think we should split up into two groups.. so that way we won't attract so many monsters to one place." Mitzi said.

"Agreed." Arlin said. "How about me, Storm, Mitzi, Darcy, Vinny, Josh, Callia, Angelina, Erik, and Carter?"

"And then me,Yazmin, Jared, Megan, Aaron, Cora, Michael, Zac, and Jakob." I said.

We all agreed and split up.

**Aaron's POV**

"What should we do?" Megan asked. We were all sitting on benches in Central Park. I noticed that Zac had a box in his lap.

"What's that?" I asked him.

He looked down at the box. "Oh its a present. Here Cora." he said. He motioned for her to get it.

She seemed hesitant to get it. She changed her mind about grabbing it and asked, "What's my present?"

Zac grinned, "A dick in a box!"

Cora scooted away from him. "Gross!"

"Seriously?" Yazmin asked in disbelief.

"You're sick." Michael said.

"This coming from the guy who ran around in his birthday suit at the party that I threw." Jakob said.

"Hey I saw a park back there. Anyone wanna go?" Yazmin suggested, not wanting the boys to start fighting.

"I'm in." Zaira said.

"Me too." Zac said.

"Sure." Jared said. The four of them took off. That only left me, Megan, Michael, Jakob, Cora, and Erik.

"You guys wanna play truth or dare?" I suggested.

"Yeah." they agreed.

"I'll go first!" Megan said. She turned to Jakob. "Jakob, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said.

"See that little girl over there?" she pointed to a girl who looked to be about seven years old.

"Yeah." Jakob responded, not sure what Megan could be thinking about.

She smirked, "Go up to her, say that you're the tooth fairy, and ask her for money. Then, if and when she gives you some money, shout, 'I told you guys she'd believe that I was the tooth fairy!' then run back to us."

"Whoa.. that's kinda devious." Cora said. Then smiled, "I'm finally rubbing off on you!"

"Taking money from a little girl? Genius." I said.

**Josh's POV**

I managed to get enough guts to ask Callia to go for a walk. Hopefully I won't screw this up.

"So you help grow the strawberries at camp, right?" I asked. Right after it came out of my mouth, I wish I could've taken it back. _Of course she helps, stupid!_

"Yeah." she said.

_This is so not going good. Try something else!_

"Can I ask you something?" Callia asked.

_Oh my gosh. Is she gonna ask me out? THAT'S WHAT GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO! WHAT KIND OF MAN AM I?_

"Sure." I answered. On the outside I was calm and collected, but on the inside, I was having a mini panic attack.

"Do you know if Carter likes Jessica?" she asked. "She keeps begging me to ask you."

"Oh. Uh no I don't know if he does." I answered. I can't believe I actually thought she was going to ask me out.

**Callia's POV**

STUPID ME! WHY DID I HAVE TO CHICKEN OUT ON ASKING HIM IF HE LIKES ME? UGH! I wish I could be more fearless like Annabeth.

**Mitzi's POV**

"Run faster!" I told the girls.

"I'm trying! I really shouldn't have worn sandals!" Angelina said. I rolled my eyes.

Why were we running, you might ask. Well long story, short. The girls and I caught some rabid squirrels and unleashed them on the boys.

"They're gaining on us!" Arlin cried.

"Come back here!" I heard Storm yell.

"Yeah, we're not gonna hurt you!" Vinny shouted. I knew not to believe him. Even the way he said it made me sure they were gonna do something.

"Don't listen to them. Keep running!" Darcy said.

After a while, we lost them and fell onto the grass.

"I haven't ran that much since we were getting attacked by those Laistrygonians." Arlin said.

"Same here." I agreed.

"Hopefully they won't find us." Angelina said.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Just as I was about to say something, someone grabbed me.

"Put me down!" I yelled. I looked down at my capture and saw platinum blonde hair. Storm.

"No way!" he said. His voice was more teasing than serious.

I looked to my friends to see that they were caught, too. Vinny had Darcy; Carter had Angelina; and Erik had Arlin.

They took off. I don't know what they were going to do, but something told me that I wouldn't like it.

After running for a while, they stopped at a pond. I suddenly knew what they were going to do.

"You wouldn't?" I asked Storm.

"Oh I would." he said.

I was about to say something else, but before I could, I was dropped into the water. I heard three more splashes and knew that the others threw Arlin, Darcy, and Angelina in. After a few seconds, I came back up. I took one look at the girls, and knew we were thinking the same thing. We walked up to the boys and pulled them in.

"HEY!" Carter yelled. The boys sunk to the bottom. A few seconds later they popped back up. Vinny looked like he was going to yell at us, but instead started laughing. We couldn't help but laugh too.

I felt water splash me. I looked around and saw Storm looking away. Even if he was turned away, I could see him smiling. Vinny splashed Darcy.

"Not cool, Vinny." she said teasingly, then splashed him back. Soon enough, we were all having a water fight.

…

…

…

**So if you could tell, there's a bit of romance in this chapter ;) **

**Mitzi: What was up with the whole dick in the box?**

**Zaira: I don't know.. just felt like putting that there! XD**

**NEW CHALLENGE! Here are the lyrics! You know what to do ;)**

**What's wrong, what's wrong, now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs. Where she belongs**

**Anyway, BYE!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL FEED YOU TO SUMMONED SKULL FROM YU-GI-OH!**

**When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<strong>

**Do you see how much I**

**Need you right now?**

**-When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne**

**-Zaira & Mitzi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zaira: BOOM SHACKA LACKA!**

**Mitzi: Lets go get chocolate wasted! -sees readers- Uhh**

**Zaira: FORGET WHAT WE JUST SAID! **

**Anyway, congrats Chocomadsandirish! The song was Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne! This chapter's for you! :D**

**DestinedForGreatness: Really? Haha I do that sometimes too!**

**girlwhoplayswithfire: which songs? I am IN LOVE with Come Back to Me and I'm Not Missing You by Amely. I keep putting it on repeat on iTunes! I'm not breathing, my heart's not beating. Begging you on my knees! And I'll say never, just stay forever! Will you come back to me? Just come back to me! Hehe I was writing and listening to that part at the same time! Hm... I'll listen to Nickelback once I post this chapter. And I haven't heard Panic! At the Disco but I'll try them out. And I don't like My Chemical Romance. Have you heard of The Pretty Reckless? Their awesome! My favorite songs are Nothing Left to Lose, Just Tonight, and Make Me Wanna Die!**

**BeautifullySickenedFromMyCore: SERIOUSLY! I have his pic saved onto my phone! He's so hot! And there's a few emos at my school. 2 of them have long hair. Both of those are going to seventh grade. And one of them is short, has long black straight hair, and blue highlights! The other is tall and has long dirty blonde hair. And the other one who I dated who's going to eighth grade had long-ish wavy dark hair. I remember I used to ruffle it up a lot! xD O.O LULU! Haha they must've been creeped out! And its okay! I babble all the time! Like right now!**

**You know what gets kind of annoying? People here on the PJO archive making stories about an OC who always ends up dating Nico. You know what? Its just cause you guys want him! I admit, I did that in one of my stories, but I didn't make my character a Mary-Sue! A lot of people make their own character and she's a Mary-Sue! I hate it! The only ones I don't hate are one about a character named Dylan Green and one with a character named Luna Sera High. Those aren't Mary-Sues. Is mine a Mary-Sue? I don't think she is because I honestly put what I'm REALLY like. Not making things up. Or making characters in stories like what I like. I think there's one of those... I think it has the character Kate or something. **

**Anyway, can you guys read my story Curse of the Sky God? And tell me if my character was a bit of a Mary-Sue or not! I NEED TO KNOW!**

**WAIT! I JUST REALIZED I HAVE AN ODD NUMBER OF BOYS AND GIRLS. SO, I NEED A DAUGHTER OF HERMES! SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTER BY REVIEWING THIS!**

**Anyway, enough of the babbling. READ ON!**

**WAIT! MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT! Whoa.. I used almost a full page just on this authors note.. Meh.**

**Darcy's POV**

"Its actually kinda fun to watch the guys hurt each other." I said.

"Sure is." Angelina agreed while chewing on some popcorn. Wait. Where did she get the popcorn!

"You're only saying that because you like to see my brother show off his athletic side!" Mitzi teased.

Angelina blushed bright red. "Am not!"

"You so are!" Zaira nudged Angelina in the ribs.

"Well at least I don't have a crush on a guy who wears guyliner!" Angelina shot back.

"SHH!" Zaira hissed. She looked towards the boys, making sure they didn't hear Angelina. "He'll hear you! And the guyliner makes his blue eyes look cuter!"

"That's what my sisters say.. I don't say anything because Jared is Zaira's crush, not mine. And I don't go around being a son of Hades fangirl."

"TOUCH DOWN!" a voice yelled. The girls and I turned to see some of the boys cheering. They were playing football and Carter scored for his team.

**Chiron's POV**

**8:29**

"Well. I see you are doing a great job at cleaning the pegasi shed." I said.

"We are almost done." Mitzi said in a monotone voice.

"Then we can leave." Storm said, his voice matching Mitzi's.

Something isn't right... Oh well I guess its nothing. I checked my watch. I was due for a pinochle game with Dionysus in ten minutes. As my watch struck 8:30, Mitzi and Storm disappeared.

"What in Hades?" I asked aloud. All that was left in their place was a strange liquid. I got closer to investigate. It smelled familiar... Cloning potion. "Time to pay a visit to the Hecate cabin."

Just as I suspected, everyone had left their punishments. They asked Cat from the Hecate cabin to mix a potion that will clone them. They left their clones to do the work while they snuck off.

"How do we find them?" I asked Dionysus.

"My guess is they're having, ah somewhat of a "party". And, as being the god of parties and festivals, my presence is there." Dionysus explained. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Found them. They're in Central Park."

"Let's go."

**Megan's POV**

"Stop that, Aaron! You look like an idiot!" I said in between laughs.

"That's the point!" Aaron said, continuing his monkey dance.

"Seriously, you look like you've been on crack, dude!" Michael exclaimed.

"I think he should keep doing that. Its not everyday we get to see Aaron embarrass himself." Vinny said. Secretly, he was video taping this. Who knows when Aaron would do something like this again in public?

"Actually you should've seen him this morning!" Zaira exclaimed with a devilish grin. "Right when one of my other brothers mentioned-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Aaron burst out.

"Fine I won't tell them you have a crush on-"

"STOP TALKING!"

We were interrupted by footsteps.

"Busted." a familiar voice said.

"Please tell me that's not Mr. D." Yazmin whimpered.

"Its not Mr. D." Carter said.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

We all turned to see Chiron and Mr. D looking at us. "Now, who's idea was this?" Chiron asked.

Everyone pointed to Zaira. "Of course." Mr. D said. "You have the same brain as your father. Only more annoying."

"Thanks!... I think.." Zaira said.

"Now, get back to camp!" Chiron yelled. Everyone flinched. Normally Chiron wasn't like this. We all got up and followed them to the pegasi that were waiting for us.

Once we arrived at camp, we were sent straight to the pegasi shed. Which was even messier and smellier than usual.

"Clean up." Mr. D said. "And try to finish before curfew or the cleaning harpies will eat you."

Once he was gone, I said, "Thanks a lot, Zaira."

"Hey! In my defense, you guys agreed to come! You didn't have to." she said, taking a broom and sweeping some hay into a trash bag.

"Good point. But I still hate you for this." Jakob said.

"Meh love me, hate me, at least you're thinking about me!"

"Well it was also Callia's idea to go to Central Park." Arlin said, defending her friend.

"Hey leave her out of this." Josh stepped in.

"Why are you even in this?" Jared asked.

"Who asked you anything anyway, Jared?" Carter snapped.

Suddenly everyone was fighting. Except for me. I got onto a nearby table and shouted, "GUYS!" That got everyone's attention. "If we keep arguing, we'll never finish cleaning in time."

"She's right. Plus, I'm pretty sure none of us want to get eaten by the harpies. So lets just suck it up, and clean." Aaron agreed.

For the next half hour, we cleaned the shed in silence. The only noise that could be heard was the pegasi eating, brooms sweeping, scrapers picking up pegasi poo, and occasional talking. Since it was pretty quiet, we were all surprised to hear a scream.

"AHH HELP!"

I turned to the voice. I didn't get to see who it was. The only thing I saw was a little pegasus take off into the night. With someone on its back.

…

…

…

**SOMEONE GOT TAKEN BY A PEGASUS! REVIEW WITH YOUR GUESS OF WHO IT WAS! FIRST ONE TO GUESS CORRECTLY GETS TICKETS TO LINKIN PARK!**

**JUST KIDDING, we don't have any tickets to give away. But if you are the first to guess correctly, you'll get a preview of the next chapter!... once we have it written!**

**Anyway, more lyrics! Guess the song and artist!**

**Been seein' too much of you lately and you're starting to get on my nerves. This is exactly what happened last time and it's not what we deserve.**

**ANYWAY, HERE'S THE IMPORTANT THING!**

**As you guys know, the Teen Choice Awards are coming up. One of the nominees for Best Rock Group or something like that is 30 Seconds to Mars. Please vote for them! They are amazing and deserve that award! If you don't believe that they deserve it, or never heard of them or their songs, JUST LOOK UP THESE SONGS RIGHT HERE!**

**Edge of the Earth**

**Echelon**

**The Kill****

**From Yesterday****

**The Fantasy**

**Hurricane****

**Closer to the Edge****

**Kings and Queens**

**Night of the Hunter**

**ALL THOSE SONGS ARE AMAZING. Basically every one of their songs are awesome. Just please, HELP THEM WIN! You'll really like them! Even if you don't think you will, just give them a chance! The band name is 30 SECONDS TO MARS. THE SONGS WITH STARS NEXT TO THEM ARE THE BEST**

**Byez! ;)**

**Don't close your eyes**

**(God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light**

**(Never sleep never die)**

**-Whisper - Evanescence**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for not updating! Been busy with my other stories. **

**If you like to read about Nico making a fool of himself, READ The Complications of Technology! If you read Curse of the Sky God, THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

**Anyway, no one guessed the character who got taken away correctly, so no one got a preview of this chapter :(**

**CONGRATULATIONS xXPavicXx, your character is now in the story! :D Oh and I love the name Avril! After one of my favorite singers! **

**DestinedForGreatness: Okay yes it was a camper! But I was looking for a specific answer! LOL.**

**girlwhoplayswithfire: Oh I love those two! I put them both as ringtones for my friends. You should listen to I'm Not Missing You. Its kinda slow and its acoustic, but its still really good :D**

**DaughterOfPoseidon1313: Sorry it wasn't Cora! But thanks anyway. **

**This chapter is dedicated to girlwhoplayswithfire. The song was Push by Avril Lavigne.**

**BeautifullySickenedFromMyCore: I KNOW RIGHT! Closer to the Edge is one of my favorites! And best of all, the music video just has clips from their tour! It is real and amazing! Like how Jared freaks out (in the good way) and jumps into the crowd! And yes, his hair was a pink Mohawk! But he's awesome like that. He's done basically everything to his hair! My top favorites for his hair was the hairstyles in "The Kill", "From Yesterday", and "Hurricane"! Keep voting so they can win!**

**OH, and if you're interested in working on a story with me, Working For The Gods, I need a co-author! So please check out the last chapter and enter if you want to co-write. ^-^**

**Hehe as I'm writing this, I'm listening to My Immortal by Evanescence. That song always makes me emotional ): For those of you who haven't heard it, its a song about someone dying and you miss them. I seriously love that song! _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years. But you'll still have... all of me_**

**I don't own PJO, or any of the characters I use except for Jared & Zaira (: I don't even own a decent pen that DOESN'T get lost!**

**READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Zaira's POV**

Everything was pretty normal. Just working on cleaning the shed. So it scared the living daylights out of me when I heard a yell.

"Ahh! Somebody help me!" someone yelled. I turned to the voice but I managed to see a pegasus fly off into the night with someone on it.

"Who was that?" Vinny asked, trying not to crack up.

"It sounded like Avril." Angelina said.

"Should we help her?" Mitzi asked.

We all seemed to be thinking about it. "Nah." we decided. Wow. We're bad people!

**The Next Day**

**10:12 am**

The next day was pretty normal. We were all eating breakfast in the dining pavilion. The only highlight of this morning was Avril staggering into the pavilion with her hair messed up. I dumped out the rest of my breakfast and went with my friends to talk to her.

"What happened to you?" Angelina asked, being the caring type.

"Well as you probably know, I was taken by an untrained pegasus last nigh while we were cleaning the shed!" Avril snapped.

"Hey in my defense, my legs were killing me from last night so I wouldn't have been much help." Darcy said.

"Whatever. I just hope that never happens again." Avril said.

"So anyway, what should we do today?" I asked.

"Well the gods are coming to visit." Arlin said.

"They are?" I asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you pay attention to Chiron this morning?" she asked.

"No I was too busy trying to wake up Ria. She was super tired and fell asleep at the table."

"Oh well the gods are coming to start the first ever Camp Half Blood Games." Mitzi explained. "Basically its kind of like field day back home, but a bit more challenging. Perfect for demigods."

"Each god is in charge of one station. For example, Aphrodite is in charge of the pegasus race and Dionysus is in charge of the eating contest." Megan said.

"Hopefully the Ares kids don't get majorly competitive." I said.

"You know they are." Yazmin said.

**Later That Day**

At around one, the gods arrived. They each wore something comfortable for the games. I was honestly kind of nervous.

"Okay. So our first station is the canoe race with the Hermes kids." Will said. "Let's go to the lake."

When we arrived at the lake, Poseidon, of course, was in charge of that station. The Hermes kids were already there too.

"Okay here are the rules. Pick six people from your cabin." Poseidon explained.

My siblings and I agreed on using Aaron, Eliana, Natalie, Ria, Jason, and me. By the looks of it, the Hermes kids decided on using Erik, Avril, Madison, Eione, Mark, and Anthony.

"Okay. The way this is going to work is like this. Each canoe fits two people. So it'll be a relay race. I've also put a few obstacles into the lake to make this slightly more interesting." Poseidon said. "Choose who goes first."

"I think that Eliana and Jason should go first." Aaron said. "They're good at working together so it should be easy for them."

"Yeah. And then Zaira and I will go." Ria said. "And then we finish off with you and Natalie."

"Perfect." Natalie said. "We're so going to win."

Jason and Eliana got into the small canoe and each got a row. "Ready, set... ROW!" Poseidon said. Neither of the groups started. "Um. Row meant go."

As soon as he said that, they started off. We were in the lead, but then got pushed back by a hippocampi. _So that's what Poseidon meant by obstacles! _So now, the Hermes kids were ahead of us.

"Come on, guys!" Will said.

"Go Apollo cabin!" Ria exclaimed, doing her best cheerleader jump. Soon, the Hermes kids were back and the second pair were loading in. A few seconds later, Eliana and Jason were back. Quickly, Ria and loaded in.

Rowing a canoe was a bit harder than I thought. I mean, I've done it before, but those times I was with a few more people. Not just me and Ria. But we still managed to keep a good pace, neck and neck with the Hermes kids.

Before I could say something, some bombs came into the water. "Steer to the right!" Ria yelled.

It was challenging, but we were able to avoid the bombs. We turned the boat to head back and ended up being ahead of the Hermes kids. We got back and Natalie and Aaron got in. Maybe we'll actually win.

I spoke too soon. Just as Aaron and Natalie got ahead of Erik and Eione, a bomb landed in the canoe. They jumped out to avoid being blown to pieces. They were safe, but the boat wasn't. Thankfully the boat was magic so it started fixing itself. Unfortunately, we lost.

**Vinny's POV**

The first challenge my siblings and I had was dodge ball with the Hades kids. The god in charge of dodge ball was Zeus. We were only able to have eight per team. So for the Ares side, we had me, Paige, Jack, Ty, Kevin, Mayra, Mercy, and Blanca. For the Hades side, they had Jared, Darcy, David, Hope, Mara, Jade, Jason, and Kristoff.

Each team was given three balls to start with. "GO!" Zeus yelled.

I quickly chucked a ball towards David, but he ducked just as it came within three inches of him. Two minutes into the game, only Darcy, David, Jade, and Kristoff were left on Hades side. Me, Kevin, and Mayra were left on Ares.

"Hey Darcy, if my team wins, how about you give me a kiss, huh?" I suggested.

"Here's what I think about that." she said. She started to throw her ball at Mayra, but quickly changed her path. I didn't see who she was now throwing it at because I blinked. But then, I realized it was me when I got hit... in the kiwis.

"Ack.. man down." I managed to choke out before I fell down.

"Paige and Ty, help him up." Zeus said, trying not to laugh at my pain. After all that, the Hades kids won.

**Angelina's POV**

"Alright. Rules are simple. The first one to catch the chicken wins." Artemis explained. If you're smart, you'd know that she's the goddess of hunting. So we basically have to capture a chicken. Simple enough.

"This is going to be so easy!" Billy from the Zeus cabin said.

"Alright. Choose who will be capturing the chicken." Artemis said.

"I think Aubrey should do it." I said. "She's really fast."

"True." Aubrey said. "I'll do it."

The demigod from the Zeus cabin that was going to get the chicken was Hadeel. Not much is known about her.

"Alright, GO!" Artemis declared.

Aubrey dashed towards the chicken. It clucked, and ran from her.

"Come here you chicken!" Hadeel yelled.

Boy that chicken was fast. Aubrey was close to catching it, but just as it grazed her finger tips, it slipped out of her grasp. After all the chasing, Aubrey caught it. But she looked like a mess.

"So.. tired." she said and collapsed.

**Callia's POV**

The first challenge we had was the eating contest against the Hephaestus cabin. "Choose your best eater." Dionysus said.

"I think that would be Victor." I said. He's not fat, he's just muscular. The Hephaestus cabin chose Josh. _Huh. I didn't know he was their best eater._

"Ready, set, eat!" Dionysus said. As soon as those words escaped his lips, the two guys dug into their food. They had to eat as much hot dogs as they could in five minutes.

After watching the boys scarf down hot dog after hot dog, I was feeling a bit sick and looked away.

"Times up!" Dionysus said. "Josh ate fourteen hot dogs. But Victor ate sixteen and a half hot dogs. Victor is the winner!"

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." I said to Victor.

"I'm okay.." he said. Then his face paled. "Oh no. Hot dogs coming back up." he said. Dionysus gave him a bucket.

**Mitzi's POV**

Our first challenge was to find our way out of a maze. Of course, it was led by Athena.

"Okay. Choose who's going into the maze." she said.

"I say Zac and me." I suggested. The kids on the Dionysus side chose Shay and Dylan. Shay scares me. She can seriously make you go mad if she wanted to.

Athena snapped her fingers and we were transported into a maze. Suddenly I heard her voice. "Do your best to get out of this maze. Oh and try to avoid the spiders. Ugh." she said.

After any turns, I realized we were lost. "Out of all the challenges, we get stuck with Athena. No offense." Zac said.

"What's worse is that we're horrible at mazes. Even if its a really simple one!" I exclaimed.

After another turn, we came across a couple of spiders. "Uh oh.. we gotta fend them off!" Zac said. He took out his sword and slashed at the first spider. I took off my I (HEART) U ring and tapped the heart. Then my ring turned into a bow and arrow. I got one of my sonic arrows, a gift from the Apollo cabin, and aimed it at one. When it came in contact with the giant spider, a guitar blast sounded. It made both of the spiders get a bit scared and they didn't expect the blow that Zac delivered.

"Well. That was a close one." I said.

"Exactly. Let's keep moving."

By the time we got out of the maze, everyone was lying around bored. Finally Athena, surprisingly, burst out, "What the Hades took you so long?"

"Wow... OOC much?" Zac joked. Athena shot a death glare at him. "Sorry." he apologized.

"Well anyway, the winners are the Dionysus cabin!" Athena declared.

Wow we suck.

**Megan's POV**

Since Artemis didn't have any kids of her own, we had to go against the Hunters. Greaaaat. Note my sarcasm.

Almost no one liked the Hunters. Especially the Aphrodite girls since they didn't believe in love. Swore off boys. Never gonna marry and have children.

Its a good thing our first challenge was a sing off with. Led by Apollo of course. Plus, it'll be easier for us because there are a lot of songs about love, so how will the Hunters choose a song without offending the other Hunters or Artemis?

"Alright here are the rules." Apollo said. I tried not to stare. He's probably the hottest god. And not just because he's the god of the sun. I tried not to think that way since, in a way, he's my uncle. "Four people from each cabin will sing a song. BUT, one cabin will choose the song for the opposite cabin. To make it more interesting."

We all huddled up and chose who was going to be singing. "I wanna sing. I don't care what they give me, I love singing!" I said.

"I'll go too." Yazmin said.

"Me too." Ben said.

"Same." Daniel agreed.

"Okay. Megan, choose a song for Phoebe to sing." Apollo said.

I knew exactly what song she would sing. "Smile by Avril Lavigne." I said. There's a specific verse in that song that will make the Hunters blush and be offended at the same time!

Phoebe must've sensed that. She looked like she wanted to scream. "Fine." she huffed. And Apollo started the music. She sang pretty comfortably until the second verse. And to make it even more perfect, Artemis was passing by to watch.

_Last night I black out and think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then, oh oh_

That made Artemis's eyes go wide. She started at Phoebe in horror. When the song was over, Phoebe rushed to the Hunters and stayed in the back. Another one of the Hunters came up. I think her name was Naomi.

"What will Megan be singing?" he asked her.

"My Immortal by Evanescence." she smirked at me. Of course. The song is about a person you love who died. Another reason for them to believe that love doesn't exist.

"Fine." I said. Its not that I didn't want to sing the song. Its just that the song always made me emotional. So I might end up crying while singing. I was able to make it through most of the song with only tearing up now and then. Then came the bridge. The part that always made me burst into tears.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along_

At that point I couldn't take it, I started crying. Apollo stopped the music. Even he had tears in his eyes. "That song still gets to me." he wiped his eyes. "Alright, Megan. You don't need to sing anymore."

"Okay." I managed to choke out. Once again another Hunter sang. Yazmin told the Hunter to sing We R Who We R by Ke$ha. That made the Hunters gasp. Ke$ha was known for being a bit.. well I won't say. So they knew that Mary was in trouble.

Pretty much it went on like that. The Hunters gave us songs about love not being good and we gave them songs about love being amazing.

"And the winner is... ME!" Apollo declared.

"But you didn't even sing!" I said.

"True.. but I'm awesome like that!" he said.

**Zaira's POV**

After a whole day of doing very odd challenges, we finally got some peace. That is until the girls and I shouting.

"She's mine! You're not going to ask her out, Kevin!" Josh shouted.

"Oh really? Just watch me!" Kevin shouted.

"Oh this can't be good." I told my friends.

"Usually never is." Darcy said.

…

…

…

**Oooh! Looks like Josh here is in a pickle! Hehe pickles. **

**Now for the important announcement, I forgot to mention that I HAVE OFFICALLY BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR A YEAR! YAY!**

**I remember when I first joined. My first story. This is very important to me! People have been reading what I've been writing for a year!**

**So thank you for all your reviews, messages, alerts, favoriting, and such!**

**Now, another important announcement. VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS IN THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS! I KNOW SOME FANS ARE READING! COME ON, THEY DESERVE TO WIN!**

**NEW SONG TIME! Here are the lyrics**

**The room won't stop spinning. The thoughts in your head. And its too late. You feel like you're making a big mistake**

**BYE!**

**No I'm not saying I'm sorry**

**One day, maybe we'll meet again**

**No I'm not saying I'm sorry**

**One day, maybe we'll meet again**

**No, no, no, no!**

**-Closer to the Edge – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**-Zaira**

**VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Hola! Gutten Tag! Bonjour!... uh... BLOOGYDOO! Yeah.. that's how to say "What's up!" in Zaira-nese! Hehehehe.**

**Oh almost forgot, I changed my penname. Now I'm XxDarknessInsideMexX**

**Anyway, does anyone out there watch Switched at Birth on ABC family? I DO! I LOVE IT! My favorite couples are Ty/Bay and Daphne/Emmett! UGH, why did Ty have to leave! NOOOO! And I really don't like Liam and Daphne together! EMMETT FTW! But why? I saw the commercial for the new episode called The Stag Hunt and Emmett and Bay were about to kiss! NOOOOOOOO!**

**Anyway, I had a weird dream last night. I was at the pool but I wasn't swimming. Anyway, I saw a hot emo guy sitting on one of the pool chairs and I went over. We started talking and then he tried to scare me. And I was like, "You can't scare me". And then he said, "OH really?" and then he let his fangs out. And I realized he was a vampire. And then, he bit my neck! And what's weird is like I could feel it! Then I woke up. Weird huh?**

**DestinedForGreatness: Yes he did ^-^ He's just that awesome! Originally I was going to have the Hunters win, but then I thought, "Wouldn't it be hilarious if Apollo won and he didn't even perform?"**

**kitresskat: YAY! I know right? I'm Not Missing You is one of my favorites by them! It reminds me of my ex, but I like it! Because I do miss our times, but I don't really miss him. _But if it hurts to hear at all, I don't feel a thing now that you're gone. I wish I could lie as well as you. But all I have left to say is true. I miss the way we never said goodbye. I miss all of the endless starlit nights. I miss our love and laughter too. But I'm not missing you._ 3 I absolutely LOVE Petie Pizarro! (lead singer) Go to their YouTube channel AmelyMusic. They have hilarious tour videos! And they actually came to Dallas, Texas and they were at the Galleria mall!.. O.o I've said too much.. ANYWAY, he also has his own YouTube channel called coversbypetie. Basically he does covers of songs, but fans get to decide what he sings by voting on his poll on his website. So far that I know of, he's done "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert, "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus, "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars, "Hey Soul Sister" by Train, and "When You Look Me In The Eyes" by The Jonas Brothers. His website is called **

**p e t i e p i z a r r o . c o m TAKE OUT THE SPACES! He's so amazing!**

**girlwhoplayswithfire aka now xXQueenOfTheGodsXx: I did listen to them.. I don't really like them. And I don't remember the song name either.**

**Laylaenchantix: O.O YAY ANOTHER WINX CLUB FAN! Your favorite character is Layla? Mine is Musa! Hehe she should be a daughter of Apollo!.. O.O that gives me an idea!**

**This chapter is dedicated to DestinedForGreatness! The song was Dance Hall Drug by Boys Like Girls!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Vinny's POV**

**Outside the Ares Cabin**

**The Next Day**

**4:54 pm**

"Dude, why are you glaring at them?" I asked Josh. Currently, he was just sitting here, drinking some water, and glaring at my siblings.

"I'm not glaring at them," Josh explained. "I'm glaring at Kevin."

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"Because he said he was going to ask out Callia today. What if she says yes?" he asked... more like yelled.

I was getting tired of this. I reached my hand out and slapped him. "Snap out of it, fire boy." I said, addressing him by his nickname. "See, you don't know how to talk to the ladies. You don't ask, you just do. Like this," I said. I looked out and saw Jamie, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin, walking by. "Hey Jamie." she stopped walking and turned her attention to me. "You, me, dinner by the beach tonight. Wear something pretty."

"I'll be there." she said and walked along.

"And that's how you get a girl." I said.

Aaron scoffed, "Yeah or.. you can just be yourself, Josh."

I chuckled and cupped Aaron's shoulder. "That never works."

"Says you. How do you think Beckendorf got Silena, huh?" he asked.

I bit my lip, "True. But anyway, by the looks of it," I motioned to Kevin, "It looks like he already asked out Callia and she said yes. So what you've got to do is spy on them, and crash the date!"

"Alright I'm out. I don't wanna know what you're going to plan." Aaron said and went to his siblings who were playing volleyball with the Hermes cabin.

**Callia's POV**

After agreeing to go out with Kevin, I ran over to my friends who were gathered around the Hades cabin. "Guys guess what?" I asked.

"You drank six liters of water and you have to pee? Is that why you're jumping up and down like that?" Darcy said sarcastically.

"No... KEVIN FIORE ASKED ME OUT!" I squealed.

"Shut up! He's the hottest guy in the Ares cabin!" Mitzi asked.

"But not as hot as Storm, mm?" Angelina nudged Mitzi in the ribs.

Her face started to turn pink, "Shut up!" she said quickly. "Mine and Storm's friendship is strictly professional."

Arlin scoffed. "I doubt having a water fight with someone is 'professional'." she said.

"Whatever.. now; back to Callia!" Mitzi said.

"Right.. well we're going to that clearing in the forest that looks really romantic at night!" I said. Then realization hit me. "Oh gods what am I going to wear!"

"No problem! Angelina and I will handle your clothes, Zaira and Darcy will do make-up, Cora and Avril will do your hair." Mitzi said. "And we have quite a few options for clothes so Yazmin, Arlin, and Megan will judge them! Its perfect."

"Okay." Callia said, knowing she was in for quiet a ride.

After three hours of modeling different outfits, the girls decided for me to wear a purple spaghetti strap blouse, a white miniskirt, and strappy black sandals. My normally straight brown hair was now wavy, thanks to Cora and Avril. I had a bit of purple eyeshadow which went naturally against my olive skin. A bit of eyeliner which outlined my hazel eyes. My nails, once dirty from working in the strawberry fields, were done at a perfect french tip.

"They grow up so fast." Angelina said, putting her hand to her heart. Also tearing up a bit.

"I know right?" Mitzi asked, equally emotional.

"Now, go get your guy!" Avril said. "Oh and don't stay out too late!"

"I won't." I grinned, still beaming from the makeover. I never really dress up, so looking this good made me feel amazing and good about myself.

I left and headed towards the forest. It was getting dark so the moon would shine right on us in the clearing. When I arrived, Kevin was already there, setting up a picnic.

"Surprise." he grinned. "I know you don't really like fancy food, so I thought I'd make it simple." he said. "I hope that's okay."

I smiled. "Its perfect."

"Good." Kevin said. "Oh almost forgot!" he pulled out a box from his back pocket. "Here."

He handed me a baby blue box. I opened it hesitantly. Inside, I found a necklace with a heart on it. It had my name engraved in it.

We sat down, ate, and got to know each other. Kevin came from a big Italian family. He lived with his mom, step dad, grandma, three step sisters, and two step brothers, and a dog named Wilke.

Suddenly we hear rustling in the bushes. "I'll check it out." Kevin said.

"I'll come with you." I replied.

We walked over to the bushes. We parted them and found a family of squirrels sitting around and eating.

"Aww they're so cute!" I squealed.

Spoke too soon. Just as I said that, the squirrels hissed at us, and attacked. On jumped onto my leg. "Ahh get it off!"

Kevin quickly grabbed the squirrel and dropped it down gently. Then we ran. We stopped when we reached the Hermes cabin.

"Well.. that was the most interesting date I've ever been on." I said.

"Sorry about that." Kevin apologized.

"No its okay. It was really fun." I said.

"Glad you had a good time." Kevin smiled. Then it suddenly got awkward. "I better go. I promised Vinny I'd play football with him."

"Okay." I said. "Bye."

**Josh's POV**

Well I see the squirrel thing worked! Score one for Josh! I saw Callia walking back to the Demeter cabin and I ran to her.

"Hey Callia." I said. "Just get back from your date with Kevin?"

"Yeah how did you know?" she asked.

"Your friends were talking about it." I lied.

"Oh well yeah. It was really fun."

"Yeah did the squirrels hurt you?" I asked. Then mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah a littl- wait... how did you know about the squirrels?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I.. uh.. I."

"Were you spying on us?" Callia gasped.

"Spying is such a.. harsh word." I said.

"Then what would you call it?" she narrowed her hazel eyes.

"Watching you two from far away?" I tried.

"Yeah. NO! I can't believe you were spying on me." she turned the handle to the cabin. I stepped in front of her before she could get in.

"Wait! I can explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Josh." she said. She moved me and went inside.

_Man I messed up._

…

…

…

**Hehe... more couple drama! Aren't Mitzi and I evil? Yes, yes we are ^-^**

**Remember to vote for me in the PJO awards! :D here's the website. Vote for The Complications of Technology by xXiHeartVampiresXx**

**p j o f a n d o m a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / v o t e . h t m**

**And VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS! OR JARED WILL CHOP YOUR BALLS OF! OR SEND YOU TO THE RAPE DUNGEON!**

**Just kidding. But really, vote for them!**

**He's a stranger to some**

**And a vision to none**

**He can never get enough**

**Get enough of the one**

**-From Yesterday – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**-Zaira**

**VOTE FOR 30STM!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe... Hi...**

**Sorry if you thought this was an update. But I don't have ANY ideas for this story. AT ALL. AND I've lost interest in this story. I honestly hate when that happens. I've had to stop two other stories because I lost interest in them. **

**So I'm sorry. But I'll be deleting this story. Bye. **

**-Zaira**


End file.
